Day 2. A Strange Job at the Market
Here is day 2 at the market in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Laval: '''(Narrating) After that Day, I woke and wondering why that Creature stole those Drawings from me and my friends. and I don't know why. Next day Laval went to see his friends at the Forever Rock and Bladvic give him a Cupcake '''Laval: '''Thank you. '''Eris: Do you all think we'll always be together like this? Cragger: '''I'm sure hope so. '''Worriz: '''How come? Where did that come from? '''Cragger: '''Oh, well, you now. Just thinking out loud. '''Worriz: '''Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right? '''Rogon: '''Have that one from your dream? '''Worriz: Okay, no more cupcakes for you. Boy, today's turning out to be a drag. Razar: '''Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief. '''Fangar: '''No. You know what it is? We don't want do normal life. That's all! So, how about this? We all go have an adventure! And why do we want one! Because we haven't gone once this entire life! Many People, and Town. So we have to pack out stuff and go. They didn't say anything '''Fangar: Huh? Why not? Laval: '''Don't you realized we don't have munny. And my dad won't let me have one. '''Fangar: I know, but I have an idea. They all left the Forever Rock Gorzan: We're going to the Market! They went to the Market and they catch up with them, and they all look at the poster Worriz: '''Tomorrow, we can win this. You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The Ten of us will split the price. '''Laval: '''Ten? '''Worriz: '''Flinx. The Phoenix Tribe will come soon. '''Laval: '''Alright! You're on! '''Gorzan: You will gonna clean up! Cragger: '''Go get him. '''Worriz: Is a Promise! Now, let's get down to business. All we need some supplies for our journey. How much can we get? Eris: '''Food. Supplies. Chi. And even some Weapons. '''Worriz: '''I see. How many money's we have? They count their money '''Worriz: '''Just 3000 of them? That's only for a Three of Us to get. We get some strange jobs around at the Market. Once you have all the Money, come see me. He left '''Razar: '''I thought he would help us? After they got all the Money, they finally all the supplies '''Worriz: '''Alright! We did it! Now, let's have a Break. For tomorrow. Hours later They are watching the Sunset '''Laval: So... There are other worlds like the all dimensions, right? Fangar: I think so. We'll never know once we find one. Laval: '''And how long do we get there? '''Worriz: '''Have no clue. If we have to, we'll think of Something else like that. '''Eris: '''So, suppose to get to another world. And how will you feel, Cragger? '''Cragger: '''Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this planet. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? '''Laval: I don't know. He lay down the Sand Cragger: Correct. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just wondering around Chima. It's a same Adventures that we had. So we have to go. '''Eris: '''You been thinking alot lately, haven't you? '''Fangar: '''Thanks to, Tino and his firends. If they would have come here, none of this would ever happened. And thank them for this. '''Eris: '''I'm sure they will.